


I Kind Of...

by codenamelolo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, ShikaTema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari loves someone, and Ino is determined to find out who. Prompt: I Kind Of…: Character A confessing that they love Character B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kind Of...

”Come on, just tell me!” a voice Shikamaru knew to be Ino pleaded. The Nara rolled his eyes, yawning as he lay on the roof of a tea shop. Boring girl talk was not something he cared to hear.

"I’m not telling you anything, Yamanaka." His eyes snapped open when he heard that voice. Ino was talking to Temari. _What’s Ino trying to get her to confess?_ he wondered, vaguely interested in this conversation. If Ino could get something secret out of Temari, he’d want to know the tactic she used. The wind mistress was a vault of secrets he couldn’t pry open, and it drove him insane most of the time.

"I know you’re in love with someone, Temari. And I know it’s someone in Konoha."

"Oh? and what makes you so sure of that?" Shikamaru could imagine Temari’s eyes rolling. He listened closer, now curious as to the actual conversation.

"Why else would you beg Gaara to be the Suna-Konoha Ambassador?" There was a pause. "Don’t look at me like that! It’s not my fault your brother has a big mouth."

Of course she had to mean Kankuro. Gaara was more tight-lipped than his sister.

"I’m not in love with anyone," Temari sighed. Shikamaru rolled onto his side, creping closer to the direction of the voices.

He heard Ino sigh before speaking. “You can’t fool me. I’m Cupid’s Helper!” A soft snort left the Nara at the title. “So come on, I know him, right? Is it one of the older men? Genma, maybe, Or Kakashi?” His teammate paused again, probably judging Temari’s reactions. “No, not them. It’s not Gai is it?” To this, they both burst out laughing. “Give me a hint here.”

"There’s no hint to give. I’m not in love with anyone."

"You’re a terrible liar for a shinobi, Temari. I’ll get it out of you. Maybe it’s someone younger, then? Is it Neji?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the thought of Neji and Temari together. He’d never seen either of them show that kind of interest in each other, even though they seemed to get along rather well. "No? What about Kiba?"

"There’s no one, Ino."

"You’re…. you’re not in love with Lee, are you?"

"You’re being ridiculous."

"What about Naruto? Or Choji?" Temari responded with a sigh. "Well, then, What about Shikamaru?" Shikamaru inched closer, careful to keep quiet.

“That lazy crybaby? Honestly, Ino, if you think I’m interested in him, you’re more delusional than I thought.” The words stung him more than he’d imagined her words ever could.

Ino, however, laughed. “Oho, methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

"The ‘lady' protests just the right amount.”

"You’re totally in love with him, just admit it."

"Why admit something so untrue?"

"Tell me why not then."

"Why not? He’s lazy, for starters, as I’ve already stated. And he’s a crybaby. You saw how he acted when he failed his first Chunin mission. Beyond that, he’s a sexist, and he’s weak, and—"

"Didn’t he beat you at the Exams?"

"Tch. That was a fluke." He rolled his eyes again. That was no fluke — he’d mentally bested the woman in that fight.

"Wow. You’re completely enamored with him.”

"Now why would you say that?”

“Because you if you didn’t like him in the slightest, you wouldn’t give him the time of day.” Ino paused, the sound of a chair pushing back taking the place of conversation. “I have to get back to the hospital. I’ll see you later, Temari.”

Temari grunted in response and Shikamaru sat up, getting ready to leave himself before he was discovered by the cruelest kunoichi. He watched as Ino walked towards the hospital, back to the tea shop. Hesitating a moment, he looked up at the sky. So much for watching the clouds here. How troublesome.

A long sigh came from below him. He had to strain his ears to hear Temari’s words. “Of course I love that pineapple-headed genius.”

The Nara’s lips twitched into a smirk. He almost decided to jump down to the empty seat and tease her about her comment, but decided better of it. It would be more strategic to use this information later.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on narutodrabblesandfanfic.tumblr.com.


End file.
